The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure
The Noob Movie V: Final Adventure is the 5th and final installment in The Noob movie series and the entire franchise directed by Bobtheclumsyman. Plot The Noob, dead for 3 years has grown to love the afterlife that he has adapted to living in thanks to Susan and his now decorrupted twin brother, Corruptix. However, when The Noob falls into the anomaly in time and space it sends him on a adventure through the remains of a post apocalyptic Roblox to the very origins of his past. Production A teaser for the film was released on the 25th of December 2016. Set Production for the film started on the 25th of December 2016. Bob had stated that filming will begin sometime early 2017. The script for the film was completed on the 26th of December 2016. All props and models for the film were all designed and finished on the 14th of January 2017. Set Production for the film finished on the 26th of January 2017 Filming had started for the film on the 26th of January 2017 Production of the film halted on the 23rd of May 2017 after the film's director Bobtheclumsyman suffered trauma after attending an Ariana Grande concert on the 22nd of May 2017 and witnessing the incident. Due to the film's nature, Bob made a choice to put the production on halt. On the 29th Of June 2017, Production for the film was back in full swing. Filming for the movie finished on the 7th of October 2017 The movie was released on the 8th of October 2017 Reception TBA Cast Trivia * The story was thought up while Bob was producing the 1st ever episode of The Noob back in Season 1, making it the story that the directed originally wanted to put an end to his character. * 1st movie in the pentalogy to explain the backstory of the Roblox Destruction Button from the 1st installment The Noob Movie: Roblox At War. * The film has the highest number of sets used in a noob movie with approximately 50 sets. * The atomworms are inspired by the Graboids from the 1990 film, Tremors. While most of the worms are scaled to be as big as the average robloxian the mother worm is scaled to be as big as a building. * This will be the 1st noob film to use roblox animations with green screens. * Bob wanted to bring back the 6 sacred stones but couldn't due to the stones being pointless to the plot * The original concept for the ending was that The Noob was going to battle Corruptix in the destroyed and defunct universe destroyer from the 2nd film, The Noob Movie II: Dimension Tension. * First film in the pentalogy to use animals as the antagonists of a noob movie. * The biggest set in the movie (The Hive) is the biggest set made in the entire noob franchise, it was completed in 5 days. It took 9 default sized baseplates to make the set. * The Hive Nuclear Explosion scene is the biggest explosion ever made in a Noob Film. * The original concept for Susan's sub plot was that her afterlife was going to merge with Crystal's afterlife (who was the main deuteragonist from the 1st movie). * The Musical number "Back To The Past" features several re imagined sets from past noob movies. * Midnight Murphy was going to feature in a post credits scene where he would remember the existence of The Noob leading into a new series featuring Murphy as the main character. * Gordonrox98 is a misspelling of the Roblox moderator Gordonrox24, this error was spotted by Bob during shooting of part 4 of the movie. However, instead of correcting this mistake Bob decided to leave it as a "way to avoid copyright infringement" * There are multiple references in the final scene, these include A toy figurine of Bob the Reviewer from Bob's cancelled review show The Roviewer, Figurines of PowerProtocol and LethalByte from The Noob Movie IV: Second Coming Of Corruptix and a picture of the character's Riley and Val from the now cancelled film, A Night For Murder * First Noob film to include Innuendo's * The Musical Number A Past That's Over Fast is the longest song in the film and the entire franchise, it is 6 minutes long * At the beginning of the film the old Robloxiwood logo is used instead of the new one, this is because the film took so long to make that the old Robloxiwood logo was the current one during the time of the production starting * The bomb that Gordon detonates was originally going to be on a timer and the explosion was to pursue both Gordon and The Noob in a chase sequence, this was changed later on Video Category:2017 Films Category:2017 Category:Films (To see the entire film, go to the videos Youtube page and there should be a playlist active)